La panne
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. Une panne d'electricité sur Atlantis. Les conséquences vont être inattendues. Chapitre 7 en ligne. Fin alternative.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Nouvelle idée, nouvelle inspiration.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_- Vous me le payerez Major,_ hurla Rodney.

_- Du calme MacKay, je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une petite entorse, _répondit John.

-_ Qu'une PETITE entorse. Qu'une PETITE entorse. Vous croyez que j'ai le temps de me reposer dans mes quartiers ou à l'infirmerie et de ne pas travailler à cause d'un poignet cassé ?_

_- Pas cassé, juste foulé._

_- Vous n'êtes pas médecin que je sache. J'ai besoin de ma main pour faire tenir cette cité debout. Une journée sans moi et elle s'écroule. Je suis le plus grand expert en technologies anciennes !_

_- MacKay, profitez de votre court séjour à l'infirmerie pour demander au Docteur Beckett de vérifier vos chevilles. Elles enflent ! Votre tête aussi._

Rodney vit rouge. Il allait se ruer sur le Major quand Carson s'interposa.

_- Doucement Messieurs. J'ai assez de travail à l'infirmerie._ Il examina le poignet de Rodney. _Suivez moi, je vais vous faire passer une radio._

**oOo**

_- Permission de parler librement Major ?_

_- Allez-y Ford._

_- Je crois que vous y êtes allé un peu fort avec le Docteur MacKay et je ne parle pas que de vos propos. J'ai l'impression que vous avez tendance à oublier qu'il est un civil, il n'a pas notre entraînement physique. _

_- Ce n'était qu'un simple cours de self-défense !_

_- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai remarqué pendant votre dernier combat que vous vous êtes acharné contre lui. Même moi je n'aurai rien pu faire contre vous._

John souleva un sourcil et grimaça.

_- Vous croyez ?_ Puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, _mais en ce qui concerne mes propos je crois que j'ai eu raison. Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Je suis certain que Zelenka s'en sortirait bien mieux sans lui. _

_- Effectivement, il s'est pris pour le maître de la cité. Mais il y a des torts partagés. Vous l'aviez bien énervé avant. Et quand il est énervé, il dit souvent des idioties qu'il regrette plus tard._

_- Finalement c'est moi qui regrette de vous avoir donné la permission de parler librement._

_- Eh ! _fit le Lieutenant en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Mais le mal était fait. Le lieutenant avait touché juste et John s'en voulait.

_- Ford, je dois ..._

_- Oui, allez-y. Il doit être à l'infirmerie. Profitez en pour lui ramener sa radio, il l'a oublié içi._

_- Bonne idée. Merci._

Le Major fit seulement quelques mètres quand il tomba sur Rodney et Carson . Ceux-ci venaient d'entrer dans le téléporteur.

_- MacKay, Beckett, que faites vous encore à ce niveau ? Je vous croyais depuis longtemps à l'infirmerie ?_

_- On y va Major. Rodney cherchait sa radio dans son laboratoire, mais je vois que vous l'avez._

_- Oui il l'avait oublié en salle d'entrainement. Aie ..._

Rodney venait de lui arracher l'appareil des mains.

_- Je vois MacKay que votre poignet gauche fonctionne parfaitement. A défaut du droit ..._

_- Quoi ? vous voulez aussi le casser ?_

_- Et c'est reparti,_ soupira Carson. _Deux gamins._

Il appuya sur le tableau de commande du téléporteur.

Juste avant la fermeture des portes, John entendit Rodney hurler :

_- Si Dieu existe, il vous punira pour tout ce que vous me faisez subir !_

_Puéril, et irrécupérable_ pensa le Major.

Et les portes se refermèrent. Comme d'habitude, une lumière se diffusa derrière les vitraux du téléporteur indiquant que les deux voyageurs était télétransportés vers un autre niveau de la cité. John venait juste d'apercevoir cette lumière quand toute la base fut plongée dans le noir.

Une panne de générateur ?

Au bout de cinq minutes la lumière n'était toujours pas revenue.

_- Docteur Weir ? C'est Sheppard. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_- L'équipe du Docteur Brusso travaillait sur l'un des générateurs quand il y a eu une surchage. Tous les générateurs se sont déconnectés. J'ai envoyé plusieurs hommes réenclencher les dipositifs, mais sans téléporteurs, c'est long pour arriver jusqu'à eux._

_- Justement en parlant des téléporteurs, Beckett et MacKay étaient dans l'un d'entre eux quand il y a eu la panne. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Vous croyez qu'ils sont bloqués dedans ?_

_- Franchement ça dépasse mes compétences. Kavanaugh est près de moi je vais lui en toucher deux mots. Essayez de les contacter par radio, on se retrouve là-bas dans cinq minutes._

_- Ok. Terminé._

Ford arriva à ce moment là. Sheppard lui fit le compte rendu de la situation et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Il retrouva Elisabeth et Kavanaugh devant le téléporteur.

_- Elisabeth. Vous les avez retrouvé ?_

_- Non il semble qu'ils soient coincés dans le téléporteur **(1)**._

_- J'ai demandé au Lieutenant Ford d'attendre de l'autre côté au cas où ils réapparaissent à leur point de départ. Kavanaugh ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_- C'est mal parti. Comme le processus de réintégration de la matière a été interrompus, je ne sais pas si on les retrouvera entiers là-dedans._

John avait un mauvais pressentiment, une boule d'angoisse se formait déjà dans son estomac.

_- Mais ils attendent quoi pour remettre l'électricité en marche ?_

_- Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent Major, il y a beaucoup de géné..._

Elisabeth ne finissa pas sa phrase, le courant venait d'être rétabli.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur ... le vide. Enfin presque. Il n'y avait plus que la radio de MacKay qui trainait sur le sol. John la ramassa et regarda tout autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir l'un de ses amis planqué sur le côté, ou caché derrière un des panneaux de contrôle.

Il croisa le regard de Kavanaugh.

_- Je suis désolé Major. Malheureusement j'avais raison. Le processus a été interrompu. Au moins ils n'ont pas souffert._

John entendit les paroles de Kavanaugh mais ne les comprit pas. En fait, il ne **voulait** pas y croire. Il ne **pouvait** pas y croire. Impossible. Deux membres importants d'Atlantis ne pouvaient pas disparaitre comme ça. Comme dans un film au ralenti il vit le scientifique s'éloigner, il remarqua ensuite Elisabeth qui était adossée contre un mur et étouffait un sanglot. Et pour parachever le cauchemar la dernière phrase que Rodney lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire.

_- Si Dieu existe, il vous punira pour tout ce que vous me faisez subir !_

La punition était épouvantable.

_- NON, _cria le Major. _Je veux un autre avis. Zelenka !_

**oOo**

_- Rodney ?_

_- Carson ?_

_- Où est-ce qu'on est ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a un truc bizarre. Je n'ai plus mal à mon poignet._

_- ..._

TBC.

_Je remercie EDF GDF qui m'a inspiré cette histoire. Mercredi soir je tapais mon chapitre 4 de la fic « Deux » quand ils ont coupés le courant. JE N'AVAIS PAS ENREGISTRE LES MODIFICATIONS ! Toute une ville (ville qu'on surnomme Ville des Lumières, ça ne s'invente pas !) plongée dans le noir pendant 2 heures, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir._

_**(1) **Il a fallu que je visionne en vitesse les épisodes « Invulnérable » et « En pleine tempête » pour vérifier le terme exact. Heureusement car j'avais mis au départ « Transporteur ». Idem pour vérifier qu'il y a bien une lumière blanche quand les portes se referment. Merci les DVD._


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci pour les reviews. Chapitre plus court que je ne le pensais.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_- Rodney ?_

_- Carson ?_

_- Où est-ce qu'on est ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a un truc bizarre. Je n'ai plus mal à mon poignet._

_- ..._

_- Je n'aime pas être dans le noir. Je crois qu'on est tombé en panne._

_- Vous savez Rodney, pour draguer je connaissais le coup de la panne d'essence, mais pas la panne d'ascenseur._

_- Ce n'est pas un ascenseur, c'est un télé... Ah très drôle Carson. Je pense qu'on va devoir patienter, sans moi ils mettront du temps à remettre tout en état. _

_- Profitons-en pour discuter. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure avec le Major ? Je pensais que vous étiez amis ? Vous alliez vous battre si je n'étais pas intervenu._

_- Pffff ... je ne sais pas. C'est sûr, c'est mon ami, mais lors de la séance d'entrainement il est devenu brutal. J'ai vraiment eu peur. Ensuite il m'a fait tombé et c'est là que je me suis fait mal au poignet (1). _

_- En parlant de poignet, vous n'avez toujours pas d'autres douleurs ?_

_- Non, je le bouge normalement._

_- C'est peut être l'adrénaline. Faites moi voir ?_

_- EH ! Ce n'est pas mon poignet Docteur Beckett, c'est mon héritage paternel ! Et vous voulez voir quoi ? On est dans le noir ! Vous l'avez fait exprès ?_

_- Euh, je ... c'est que ... désolé ... je ne vous croyais pas si près. Je suis confus. Hum, vous croyez qu'ils en ont encore longtemps._

_- Oui c'est ça. Changez de sujet. Je vous jure Carson que ..._

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Beckett et MacKay sortirent du téléporteur. 

_- Major ! Docteur Weir ! Kavanaugh ? Que faites vous tous là ? On s'inquiétait pour nous ?_ demanda Rodney. _Euh, vous en faites une tête._

A ce moment là, le Major s'avanca vers Rodney et passa à travers lui. Eberlué, Rodney se retourna et vit John entrer dans le téléporteur et ramasser la radio qui trainait sur le sol. 

Carson et Rodney se fixèrent un instant. La terreur se lisait dans les yeux de l'écossais.

_- Rodneyyyyyyy, dites moi ce qui se passe ! Major, youhouuuuu. Dites moi que vous me voyez._

Carson se dandinait devant Sheppard et lui faisait des grands signes.

_- Calmez vous Carson. Calmez vous Carson. DOCTEUR BECKETT ! Ca suffit. Ils ne nous voient pas._

_- Je suis désolé Major. Malheureusement j'avais raison. Le processus a été interrompu. Au moins ils n'ont pas souffert, _déclara Kavanaugh.

_- Bien sûr. Le processus de téléportation. C'est surement une panne de courant qui a tout interrompu. Nous sommes entre deux monde._

_- Dites plutôt que nous sommes morts. Rappelez vous votre poignet, vous ne ressentez plus aucune douleur._

_- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'ai jamais étudié un tel incident. Il me faudrait mon ordinateur._

_- Oui, et vous taperiez comment dessus ? Avec votre esprit ? C'est peut être ça qu'on appelle esprit frappeur ! _hurlait Carson.

_- Reprenez vous, bon sang. Il faut que je réfléchisse._

Rodney s'approcha d'Elisabeth qui était adossée contre un mur. Avec la main il frôla sa joue, voulant essuyer une larme qui coulait. Son visage était livide.

_- Vous voyez ça Carson ? Elle pleure pour nous._

_- J'ai surtout vu Kavanaugh partir le sourire aux lèvres. Votre mort l'arrange._

_- Mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi ils ont demandé l'avis à cette vipère ? Il ne fera rien pour nous sauver. Il faudrait appeler Zelen..._

_- NON, _cria le Major. _Je veux un autre avis. Zelenka !_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rodney.

_- Très bien Major, je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde._

**oOo**

Elisabeth sursauta en entendant le Major hurler. En état de choc, son esprit s'était déconnecté.

_- Zelenka ? Il est sur ... sur ... P2X205 avec SGA3._

_- Rappelons le ! Elisabeth, je n'ai pas confiance en Kavanaugh._

_- D'accord. Prevenez Ford de la situation._

Rodney et Carson suivirent John, Aiden et Elisabeth jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Il y avait une agitation inhabituelle.

_- Peter, composez l'adresse de P2X205 tout de suite._

_- Je ne peux pas Docteur Weir. Nous n'arrivons pas à réinitialiser la porte. _

_- Quoi ?_ cria John.

_- A cause de la panne de courant, la porte s'est déconnectée et maintenant elle s'est mis en sécurité. J'essaie de joindre le Docteur MacKay, mais il ne répond pas._

_- Appelez une voyante,_ proposa Carson. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

Elisabeth lui résuma les derniers évènements.

_- Mon Dieu. Je comprends mieux l'urgence. Nous allons faire le maximum pour remettre la porte en service. Mais ça risque de prendre au moins deux heures. _

_- Je vous laisse une heure pour tout réparer. Major, suivez moi dans mon bureau._

Elisabeth s'affala sur sa chaise et soupira.

_- John. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_- Il ne faut pas abandonner maintenant. Ils feraient la même chose pour nous. Ils tenteraient l'impossible._

_- C'est exact. Je me rappelle, quand vous avez été attaqué par cette bestiole Wraith et que votre coeur s'est arrêté de battre, Carson a tout fait pour que vous reveniez parmi nous. _

_- Oui. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis._

Carson se sentit pousser des ailes.

_- Vous entendez ça, Rodney ? Je suis son meilleur ami._

_- Et Rodney, _continua John, _Rodney ... c'est Rodney._

_- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que je suis pour vous Major ?_ se lamenta Rodney.

Carson ravala son sourire, Rodney venait de prendre une sacrée douche froide. Il put lire le désarroi sur le visage du scientifique.

_- Finalement, si nous sommes morts, ça m'est bien égal. Je n'ai pas d'amis pour me pleurer._

Rodney sortit du bureau.

_- Revenez Rodney. Moi, je suis votre ami,_ hurla Carson.

TBC.

_**(1)** J'ai bien failli faire comme Rodney. Je suis tombée au sport lors d'un cours de step. Pour un peu, je me cassais le bras et vous auriez dû attendre un mois pour lire la suite._


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Vive les vacances ! Merci pour les reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

_Rodney c'est Rodney. Super. Bravo. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour parler de lui, _pensa John. Mais lui même ne savait pas comment décrire la relation qu'il avait avec Rodney.

Elisabeth le sortit de ses réflexions.

_- John ? Ca va ? Vous avez l'air fatigué. Allez vous reposer, je vous appelerais dès qu'on aura du nouveau._

_- Non. Je préfère rester près de la porte au cas ..._

Le Major fut coupé par Grodin qui venait d'appeler Elisabeth. 

_- Docteur Weir, nous avons reconnecté la porte._

_- Bon travail, composez les coordonnées de P2X205._

**oOo**

Depuis qu'il avait été informé de la situation il n'avait cessé de penser aux tenants aux aboutissants et de rechercher une solution pour ramener ses amis indemnes. Zelenka passa le vortex et se retrouva dans la salle d'embarquement. Sans même s'arrêter, il fila en direction de son laboratoire suivit de près par le Docteur Weir et du Major Sheppard. Zelenka leva l'index indiquant qu'il ne voulait aucun commentaire et déclara d'une traite :

_- Le temps presse. Je vais chercher mes notes dans mon laboratoire. Il me faut tout de suite les Docteurs Larson, Armari, Merloni, Goldmann et je veux les voir dans cinq minutes en salle de briefing._

_- Vous ressemblez de plus en plus au Docteur MacKay. _John regretta tout de suite ses mots.

Aux commentaires de John, Zelenka s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Si le tchèque avait eu le pouvoir de tuer juste avec son regard, John serait déjà mort. Zelenka serra la machoire et repartit vers son laboratoire.

_- Je les appelle tout de suite, _indiqua Elisabeth.

Elle retourna dans son bureau et John se retrouva seul au milieu du couloir. Il se sentait stupide, incompétent, impuissant, nul, inefficace, juste bon à prendre un fusil et tuer. Tuer des Wraiths, des geniis, ça il savait faire. Mais dans une situation de crise où l'esprit devait supplanter à l'action, il ne servait à rien. Juste faire semblant de comprendre ce que Rodney explique, acquiescer de temps en temps la tête et sortir quelques boutades censées faire rire.

A bien y réfléchir il faisait une équipe d'enfer avec Rodney. Le scientifique était la tête et le Major les jambes. Maintenant il manquait le plus important, la tête. Il étouffait, il fallait qu'il sorte prendre l'air et se dirigea vers l'un des balcons.

**oOo**

Rodney avait réussi à semer Carson. Il voulait être seul pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à sa vie, et aussi à sa mort. Car il en était maintenant certain, il était mort. Seul, sans amis, sans famille, loin de la terre. Sa vie avait été inintéressante et sa mort risquait d'être pire. Il ne pouvait que regarder les autres dormir, manger, travailler, s'amuser et repartir dormir, condamné à vivre dans une dimension où il n'est que spectateur. Soudain, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

_- Carson arrêtez de me suivre comme un toutou. J'ai besoin d'être seul, vous comprenez ?_

Mais il réalisa que c'était une erreur. Carson était mort lui aussi et il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les portes, il passait au travers comme un fantôme. Rodney se retourna pour voir qui venait l'importuner.

_- Major ?_

Il vit John s'avancer jusqu'à la rambarde, fermer les yeux et inspirer bruyamment.

_- John ? Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez même si je suis a peu près sûr que non. Je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas un de vos amis, de vous l'entendre dire m'a fait du mal mais peu importe. Pour moi vous êtes quelqu'un de proche, un ami, un confident, et je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, pour m'avoir épaulé quand je doutais de moi, pour m'avoir appris à avoir du courage, pour m'avoir appris à me défendre. Vous avez amélioré mon existence, et même si cette aventure a été courte, j'ai plus appris sur moi même en quelques mois que dans toute ma vie sur terre. Je regrette de ne pas vous l'avoir dit quand j'étais en vie. Pour finir, je voulais vous dire que cela a été un honneur de servir à vos côtés. _

Il vit des larmes couler sur le visage du Major.

_- Je suis désolé Carson, _murmura John.

C'était trop pour Rodney. Tout ce que le Major pouvait dire c'était « Je suis désolé Carson ».

_- J'ai compris le message. Je ne vous embêterais plus Major._

Rodney recula jusqu'au mur. Il ne quitta pas du regard son ancien équipier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans l'autre pièce. 

**oOo**

La porte coulissa et le Major s'avança vers la rambarde, ferma les yeux et respira à pleins poumons. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne, inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Il avait l'impression que son estomac prenait feu, c'est sûr il était bon pour un ulcère. Carson sera content de lui faire faire une endoscopie. _Mon Dieu Carson, je vous avais complètement oublié. Si Rodney est la tête de la cité, vous vous êtes le coeur. Sans vous, nous sommes tous condamnés à mourir très prochainement. Pourquoi est ce qu'on se rend compte toujours trop tard que les amis vont nous manquer ? Bien sûr il y aura un autre médecin pour vous succéder mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Je regrette de vous avoir fait hurler lorsque je ne voulais pas avoir de piqûres, de vous avoir causer tant soucis lorsque j'étais blessé. Je ... Je ..._

_- Je suis désolé Carson, _murmura John.

Il essuya les larmes qui venaient de couler. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il pleurait. La fatigue et le souci le rendait plus vulnérable. _Ressaisis toi Sheppard, tes amis comptent sur toi. Va voir si Zelenka avance dans ses recherches._

**oOo**

La dernière chose que vit Rodney c'était John s'essuyant le visage. Puis il vit un mur, le mur d'une chambre qu'il connaissait. Teyla était assise par terre, entourée d'une cinquantaine de bougies toutes allumées. Elle était seule, en pleine méditation. Enfin presque seule. Carson sortit de la pénombre et s'avança vers Rodney.

_- Enfin vous voilà,_ murmura t'il.

_- Carson, que faites vous içi ?_

_- Je vous cherchais quand je suis tombé sur Ford. Il parlait avec Teyla et ensuite elle est venue méditer. Je pensais qu'elle pouvait peut être m'entendre. Mais après dix minutes de monologue je peux vous dire que ca ne marche pas. _

_- Je veux bien vous croire, _chuchota Rodney. _Je vous laisse, je vais faire le tour d'Atlantis et faire mes adieux. _

_- Comment ça ? Faire vos adieux ? Mais nous ne sommes pas mort._

_- Si on l'est, je n'ai plus de doutes la-dessus. Je n'ai plus de douleurs, je n'ai plus faim et je n'ai pas sommeil. _

Soudain Rodney cria.

_- Et pourquoi on chuchote. Qui va t'on déranger ? Venez Carson, j'ai du monde à voir. _

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre de Teyla. Celle-ci ouvra les yeux, leva un sourcil, et regarda tout autour d'elle.

_- Docteur Beckett ? Docteur MacKay ? Vous êtes là ?_

Elle avait eu la nette impression de les avoir entendu.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Merci pour les reviews. Merci spécialement à remissia qui m'a montré la faute sur « vous me faisez ». Honte sur moi, j'ai laissé passer cette faute et comme j'ai fait un copier coller sur la phrase, elle apparaît deux fois.

HYPER NOTE : Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, **David Hewlett** sera mercredi soir (23/11/2005) dans le film « Les garçons de St Vincent » en plus il a tourné ce film quand il avait 25 ans. Yes. Je vais voir mon choupinou (dans un rôle dramatique, mais je vais le voir).

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

Le Major Sheppard trouva les Docteurs Zelenka et Merloni en grande discussion.

_- Vous ne comprenez pas Zelenka. Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas réintégrer les cellules de Beckett et MacKay, j'ai juste dit qu'il était improbable qu'on réussisse._

_- Ah oui, quelle différence ça fait ? Encore une subtilité grammaticale de votre langue mon cher._

_- Je vous rappelle que je suis Italien, pas américain._

_- Messieurs,_ intervena John, _vous pourriez vous concentrer ? Avez vous avancé ? Où en sommes nous ?_

_- Pas grand chose Major, je suis entouré de pessimistes. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à vouloir sauver nos amis. _

_- Non Zelenka, vous n'êtes pas le seul,_ répondit John.

Le tchèque observa quelques secondes le Major. Celui ci avait l'air fatigué et ses yeux étaient rouges, signe qu'il avait pleuré. Zelenka baissa les yeux et soupira.

_- D'accord. Reprenons depuis le début. Que savons nous des téléporteurs ? _

_- Ils déplacent la matière d'un point X à un point Y. Dématérialisation et rematérialisation, _continua Merloni

_- Un peu comme la porte des étoiles, non ? _

_- Presque Major. La porte engendre un tunnel, appelé vortex, qui traverse l'univers et elle transforme la matière en énergie et la transmet par le vortex. La porte de réception traduit la signature énergétique et la reconvertit de nouveau dans la forme originale de la matière._

_- Mais pour un téléporteur, il n'y a aucun tunnel. C'est un peu comme la technologie Asgard. Il déplace la matière, _renchérit Merloni.

_- Le Major a peut être raison,_ soutint Larson. _Si je me rappelle bien, il y a eu un incident au SGC avec Teal'c qui est resté coincé dans les rouages la porte._

_- Ca n'a rien à voir avec notre problème. La porte s'est déconnectée avant que Teal'c ne revienne sur terre et sa signature énergétique est restée dans la mémoire de la porte. C'est une erreur sur l'ordinateur qui a indiqué aux scientifiques du SGC qu'il y avait un problème. _

_- Ils ont trouvés une solution puisque j'ai aperçu ce fameux Teal'c au SGC,_ dit le Major. _Avec de la chance un des scientifiques est sur Atlantis._

_- Oui Major,_ soupira Radek. _Je ne connais quelqu'un ... _

_- Alors, appelons le tout de suite. Je ne vois pas le problè... _

_- C'était Rodney,_ coupa Zelenka.

John touchait le fond. La seule personne qui pouvait sauver Rodney et Carson, était Rodney lui-même.

_- De toute façon les téléporteurs n'ont pas de mémoire,_ continua Goldmann. _La matière s'est dispersée avant de disparaître. Nous avons fait tous les tests, il n'y a pas d'énergie résiduelle « dans » ou « autour » du téléporteur. C'est un regrettable incident, mais on ne peut rien y faire._

John tapa du poing sur la table.

_- Un regrettable incident ? Un regrettable incident ? Ca arrangerait votre ami Kavanaugh si MacKay était ... était ... était ..._

_- Mort ? Vous ne pouvez même pas dire ce mot ? Qu'y a t'il entre vous et le Docteur MacKay ? J'ai l'impression que sa mort vous touche plus qu'il ..._

_- Goldmann, sortez tout de suite,_ hurla Zelenka.

_- Radek a raison,_ continua Weir qui venait d'arriver après avoir entendu les hurlements depuis son bureau. _Vous passerez ce soir à mon bureau. Pour l'instant vous êtes consigné dans vos quartiers. Sergent, accompagnez le et faites placer des gardes devant sa porte._

_- C'est bon lâchez moi Teyla,_ cria John.

_- Seulement quand vous serez calmé._

Venant aux nouvelles, elle était arrivée au moment où John avait tapé du poing. A la remarque de Goldmann, elle avait tout de suite maîtrisé le Major de peur que celui ci ne saute à la gorge du scientifique.

John s'écroula sur sa chaise et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il perdait espoir.

_- Ils sont morts. Ils sont morts. Ils sont morts. Ils sont morts. Ils sont morts,_ répétait-il doucement.

_- Chut,_ dit Teyla en lui carressant les cheveux.

A la demande d'Elisabeth, une infirmière arriva pour lui donner un calmant. Mais John refusa toute piqûre.

_- Major. Il faut que vous vous reposiez un peu, _répliqua l'infirmière._ Je sais que vous souffrez d'avoir perdu deux amis. Le Docteur Beckett était un de mes amis aussi. Il va me manquer._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Il faisait partie intégrante de mon équipe. Comment je vais faire sans Rodney ?_

_- Vous y arriverez pour lui. Le Major Carter était éffondrée lorsque le Docteur Jackson est mort. Je peux vous le dire, j'y étais._

John leva les yeux vers l'infirmière.

_- Mort ? Le Docteur Jackson ? Mais je l'ai vu au SGC et bien vivant._

_- Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il est revenu. A sa mort, il a subi l'ascension._

John se souvint que Rodney lui avait expliqué brièvement l'ascension lorsqu'ils avaient eu des problèmes avec l'entité. Ascension donc anciens. John se tourna vers Zelenka. Le scientifique réfléchissait à toute vitesse. John pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

_- Mais oui. C'est peut être ça. Quand les anciens subissent l'ascension ils deviennent pure énergie. Les téléporteurs doivent agir de la même façon et donc Carson et Rodney doivent errer sur Atlantis mais entre deux mondes. Entre le notre et celui des anciens qui ont subi l'ascension. Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui puisse passer entre ces deux mondes **(1)**._

_- Chaya, _murmura le Major.

**oOo**

_- John. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, il est peut être trop tard._

_- Faites ce que vous pouvez Chaya. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir._

_- D'accord. Il me faut le plus grand silence pour que je puisse me concentrer._

Chaya ferma les yeux, un grand silence s'installa dans la salle de briefing.

_- Je perçois l'énergie du Docteur Beckett. Très fortement. _

_- Et Rodney ? _demanda John.

_- C'est plus faible. Il est peut être à l'autre bout d'Atlantis. Je vais les appeler._

Après quelques minutes elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

_- Ils sont là, tous les deux._

John regarda autour de lui comme s'il pouvait les voir. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, le calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin.

_- Je vais les chercher,_ continua Chaya.

Son corps s'illumina entièrement, elle n'était plus qu'une boule d'énergie.

**oOo**

- _C'est bien long, _s'inquiéta le Major_. Ca fait cinq minutes qu'elle est comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un problème._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, _répliqua Zelenka_. N'oubliez pas qu'elle doit ramener deux personnes. C'est un long processus._

Soudain la boule d'énergie grossit, et Chaya repris sa forme normale, avec à ses côtés Carson. Celui-ci fermait les yeux.

_- Carson ? _

_- John ! _

Carson lâcha la main de Chaya et alla se jeter dans les bras du Major, puis de Zelenka, puis d'Elisabeth et pour finir Teyla.

_- Comme je suis content de vous voir tous. Vous m'avez vraiment manqué. Vous êtes tous mes amis, je le sais maintenant. Nous entendions tout ce que vous disiez. C'était effrayant et mais rassurant à la fois car nous savions que vous vous inquiétiez pour nous._

John exultait. Il attrapa Beckett par les épaules.

_- Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir Carson. Chaya ? Vous pouvez ramener MacKay ?_

Soudain Chaya baissa les yeux,Carson perdit son sourire et baissa la tête.

_- Quoi ? _demanda John, une grande angoisse dans la voix.

_- Il est parti. Il a demandé à subir l'ascension. Je suis désolé Major._

**TBC. **(Oh que je suis méchante ! Torture Johnnytorture ! Mais ne vous inquietez pas pour notre scientifique préféré.)

_**(1)** Désolée. Je me perds dans les explications. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer la venue de Chaya. Suis pas scientifique moi !_


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Dur d'écrire ce chapitre. Merci pour les reviews (j'adore ça) ;o)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5

**« La vérité ne blesse pas par elle-même. Elle fait mal car elle brise une illusion »**

**Olivier Lockert **

(Psychologue et auteur français)

_- Il est parti. Il a demandé à subir l'ascension. Je suis désolé Major._

_- Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? _

_- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle en privé Major, _murmura Carson.

John fit signe aux autres de quitter la salle de briefing.

_- Major. Je vous jure que j'ai essayé de raisonner Rodney mais je comprends les raisons de son départ, il n'a pas d'amis içi._

_- Quoi ? Je croyais que nous étions ses amis. _

_- C'est ce qu'il croyait aussi. Nous entendions toutes vos conversations. Malheureusement, lorsque vous discutiez avec le Docteur Weir dans son bureau nous étions là. J'ai été très agréablement surpris de vous entendre dire que je suis l'un de vos meilleurs amis. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me faire des amis dans le rang militaire et comme vous râlez souvent quand je veux vous soign... _

_- Carsoooon, _implora John.

_- Ah oui. Rodney. Major, vous rappelez vous ce que vous avez dit de Rodney ?_

_- J'ai ... J'ai dit Rodney c'est Rodney. _John soupira, il venait de comprendre.

_- Voilà. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Vous veniez de dire que j'étais votre ami et pour Rodney vous n'avez même pas dit que c'était un ami, ou même un équipier. Rien. _

_- Mais, c'est un malentendu._

_- Peut être, mais pour Rodney cela a réveillé des souffrances d'enfance. Ses parents l'ont toujours rejeté, il n'a jamais été proche de sa soeur, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est plongé dans les études et qu'il est devenu le brillant scientifique que nous connaissons. _

_- Je ne le savais pas._

_- Moi non plus. Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Quand vous l'avez intégré dans votre équipe, il a eu l'impression de faire partie d'une famille. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait._

_- Mais c'est le cas. Donc il a décidé de partir pour un simple malentendu ?_

_- Ce n'est pas tout Major. Rodney m'a raconté que lorsqu'il était sur l'un des balcons de la cité, vous êtes arrivé. Là, même si vous n'entendiez pas, il vous a parlé, il a ouvert son coeur, il vous a remercié pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Puis il a vu que vous pleuriez. Il pensait que c'était pour nous deux. Mais vous avez dit « Je suis désolé Carson ». Il s'est encore senti rejeté. C'est là qu'il a décidé de faire ses adieux. _

Soudain John se mit en colère.

_- Bon sang, il faudrait qu'il arrête de penser qu'il est le centre de l'univers, que tout le monde tourne autour de lui. Il n'est qu'un idiot. _

_- MAJOR SHEPPARD, _hurla Carson. _Même si ce n'est pas votre ami, ayez au moins du respect pour lui, c'est fini, il est **MORT** !_

Beckett avait beaucoup insisté sur le dernier mot. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour John car il n'avait toujours pas admis la mort de MacKay.

_- Non. Ce n'est pas fini. Je veux lui parler. CHAYA,_ hurla John.

**oOo**

La prêtresse entra dans la salle.

_- John. Calmez vous s'il vous plaît. _

_- Chaya. Il y a sûrement un moyen de parler à MacKay ? _

_- Il ne veut plus revenir. J'ai bien essayé de l'en dissuader mais il était très déterminé. _

_- Que doit-on faire pour subir l'ascension ? S'il le faut je me donnerai la mort. _

_- Vous n'y arriverez pas. Le suicide ne mène pas à l'ascension._

_- Je dois lui parler._

_- John._

_- Je dois lui parler._

_- Vous devez faire votre deuil._

_- Je dois lui parler._

_- Vous devez continuer à vivre._

_- Je dois lui parler._

_- Ne soyez pas si borné._

_- Je dois lui parler._

_- Je vous dit qu'il ne veut pas._

_- Je dois lui parler._

_- Le Docteur MacKay commence à s'énerver._

_- Je dois lui ... Comment ça ? Il est encore là ?_

_- Oui, _soupira Chaya. _Mais l'ascension va bientôt commencer._

_- Emmenez moi Chaya. S'il vous plaît. Rendez moi ce service. Je veux juste le voir cinq minutes. Après s'il le faut je le laisserai sans aller. _

Chaya ferma les yeux un instant.

_- Il est d'accord. Donnez moi la main._

**TBC. (Oups. Court comme chapitre)**

Le prochain chapitre est une fin générale. Voulez vous aussi une fin slash ? j'attends vos commentaires.


	6. Fin générale

Note : Merci pour les reviews, en plus il y a beaucoup de nouveaux pseudos. Je vais essayer de vous faire la fin slash demain soir.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6

**Fin Générale**

John ferma les yeux, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Une pression de la main de Chaya lui indiqua qu'il était de l'autre côté, alors il ouvrit les yeux sur un MacKay très en colère. Celui ci avait les bras croisés, la machoire serrée, le regard fixe et sévère. Oups, la bataille était loin d'être gagnée.

_- Major Sheppard. _

_- MacKay, je dois vous parler._

_- Il n'y a rien à dire._

_- Je dois vous parler._

_- Vous n'allez pas recommencer !_

_- Je ne partirais pas tant qu'on n'aura pas discuté. Vous êtes ..._

_- Un idiot. Je sais, j'ai entendu, j'étais là._

_- C'est un malentendu, je ne voulais pas dire ça._

_- Mais vous l'avez dit._

_- Parce que vous m'aviez énervé, et surtout je n'accepte pas votre départ. _

_- Ne me racontez pas de bêtises, tout le monde se moque que je parte. Il est très intéressant de voir la réaction des gens à leur insu, surtout ceux que l'on croit être des amis. Vous avez pleuré pour Carson alors que je vous faisais mes adieux._

_- N'oubliez pas que je n'ai rien entendu. Qu'est ce que vous disiez ? _

_- C'est trop tard. Chaya, ramenez-le._

_- NON, _hurla John en s'éloignant de Chaya. Il attrapa Rodney par le col de la veste. _Je reste içi avec vous. Si vous n'êtes plus là, la cité va s'écrouler, vous l'avez dit vous même, alors comme nous sommes tous condamnés à mourir très prochainement, je pars maintenant !_

_- Donc c'est juste à cela que je sers. Juste un réparateur de machines Anciennes._

_- Non. Vous savez bien ce que vous êtes pour moi. Rodney vous êtes ... _John cherchait encore une fois ses mots.

_- Rodney. Moi c'est moi. Vous l'avez déjà dit au Docteur Weir._

John poussa violemment Rodney.

_- Que voulez vous que je dise Rodney. Je ne sais même pas comment décrire les sentiments que j'éprouve. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis dans la vie car mon père était dans l'US Air Force et nous déménagions souvent. Comme je ne restais jamais plus d'un an dans une école, je nouais pas de liens avec les autres élèves de ma classe. A l'armée j'ai eu quelques amis mais ils sont morts pendant la guerre du Golf. A chaque fois je me retrouvais seul. C'est pour celà que j'ai demandé à être muté à McMurdo, l'endroit le plus isolé de la terre. Et c'est là que je vous ai rencontré, ainsi qu'Elisabeth, Aiden, et Carson. J'ai enfin compris la signification de l'amitié. Surtout avec vous Rodney, car même si on se querelle souvent vous êtes mon meilleur ami, même plus que ça, un frère. Et si je pleurais pour Carson tout à l'heure c'est que je m'excusais auprès de lui car tout le temps de votre disparition je n'ai pensé qu'à vous Rodney MacKay. Nous sommes complémentaires, nous formons une équipe, vous êtes la tête et moi les jambes. Si vous mourez, une partie de moi va mourir aussi. Voilà, maintenant si vous voulez subir l'ascension je ne vous retiens pas._

Rodney resta médusé, Chaya s'avança vers lui.

_- Docteur MacKay, il est temps maintenant, ils vous attendent._

_- Hein ? Ah oui. _

John supplia Rodney du regard. Le pauvre Major venait d'ouvrir son âme et tout ça pour rien, son ami allait partir quand même. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que Rodney avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer pour Carson, de l'abandon, du rejet, la sensation d'être à nouveau seul.

Le corps du scientifique commença à rayonner. John voulut l'appeler une dernière fois mais la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge était si grosse qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir. Sa vision se troubla, les larmes coulèrent malgré lui. Soudain Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, John compris que c'était la fin.

_- NON, _hurla Rodney. _Laissez moi, je refuse l'ascension, je reste sur Atlantis. _

Son corps redevint normal et il s'approcha du Major.

_- Oui je reste sur Atlantis avec mes amis._

Les deux amis s'étreignirent. Au bout d'une minute, Chaya toussota.

_- Hum, messieurs. Ce n'est pas pour jouer les trouble-fête mais je dois repartir sur ma planète. _

_- Oui. Pardon Chaya. Laissez moi quelques secondes pour récupérer. _John s'essuya le visage avec la main. _C'est bon pour moi. Rodney ? _

_- C'est bon John. _

_- Ok. Major, Docteur, donnez moi la main._

**oOo**

Carson faisait les cent pas devant la salle de briefing.

_- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? J'espère que le Major va se retenir, avec son caractère il risque d'énerver encore plus Rodney. _

Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

_- Il a réussi, _déclara Elisabeth souriante.

Carson se retourna et vit ses deux amis sortir de la salle.

_- Rodney, John, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Rodney ? Ca va ? Vous êtes pâle._

_- Voyez-vous Carson, le problème d'être en vie c'est que les douleurs reviennent. _

_- Oui, votre poignet, j'avais oublié. Venez, je vais vous soigner._

_- D'accord mais n'oubliez pas c'est à mon poignet que j'ai mal. Pas ailleurs. Ne me refaites pas le coup dans le téléporteur._

_- Rodney, pas un mot la-dessus, _dit Carson entre ses dents.

_- Euh c'est quoi le coup dans le téléporteur ?_

_- Rien Major. Rien. On y va Rodney ?_

_- Je vous accompagne, _déclara John.

Elisabeth le retint.

_- Je ne crois pas Major. Vous allez raccompagner Chaya sur sa planète, c'est la moindre des choses._

_- Oui, bien sûr. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Rodney je vous vois tout à l'heure._

**oOo**

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des balcons de la cité. John remarqua tout de suite Rodney accoudé à la rambarde.

_- Bonsoir. Je ne vous dérange pas ?_

_- Non John. Je viens regarder le lever de soleil, après je vais me coucher. J'ai eu une sacrée journée et une sacrée nuit, j'ai besoin de repos. Ordre de mon médecin. _

_- Oui. Nous avons tous besoin de repos. Comment va votre poignet ? _

_- Juste une petite foulure._

_- J'avais raison !_

_- Oui John. Pour une fois vous aviez raison._

_- Comment ça pour une fois ?_ s'offusqua le Major.

Rodney sourit. Mais très vite il prit un air sombre.

_- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est le même balcon qu'hier soir ?_

_- Oui. Mais cette fois ci vous êtes là, et je vous vois. Vous m'en voulez encore ?_

_- Non John. Mais j'ai tellement souffert qu'il m'est difficile de ne plus y penser. _

_- J'ai souffert aussi tout à l'heure quand vous commenciez à vous élever. _

_- Egalité alors._

_- Oui. Vous savez Rodney, quand j'étais jeune j'aimais bien regarder la série « Starsky et Hutch » mais je ne comprenais pas comment deux flics pouvaient être aussi proches, travailler ensemble tous les jours et être les meilleurs amis du monde. Maintenant, je comprends._

Rodney se contenta de sourire. Après quelques minutes il déclara :

_- D'accord, si nous sommes Starsky et Hutch, Elisabeth est quel personnage ?_

_- Je dirais le Capitaine Dobey. Et Beckett, Huggy les bons tuyaux._

_- En parlant de bons tuyaux, j'en ai une bien bonne à vous raconter sur Beckett ! Vous savez qu'il a voulu voir mon poignet alors qu'on était dans le noir ?_

_- ..._

FIN DU CHAPITRE GENERAL. 


	7. Fin Slash

Note : Merci pour les reviews. A la demande générale, la fin slash (dans les temps, qui va encore se coucher tard ?).

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

Fin Slash

Chaya ferma les yeux un instant.

_- Il est d'accord. Donnez moi la main._

John était tellement nerveux qu'il avait les mains moites. Il les essuya sur son pantalon et s'avanca vers la prêtresse.

_- Carson, attendez dehors s'il vous plaît. Et que personne ne vienne dans la salle._

_- D'accord Major._

John ferma les yeux, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Une pression de la main de Chaya lui indiqua qu'il était de l'autre côté, alors il ouvrit les yeux sur un MacKay très contrarié.

_- Vous venez empoisonner ma mort ? Vous connaissez le repos de l'âme ? Je n'ai rien à vous dire Major._

_- Parfait, je vais parler. Ne partez pas, si ce n'est pas pour moi, restez pour la cité. Elle est perdue sans vous, rappelez vous, vous êtes le spécialiste en technologie ancienne. Et vous avez des amis içi._

_- Non ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai aucun ami, juste des hypocrites. Maintenant je ne veux plus rien entendre._

_- Arrêtez de faire le gamin Rodney._

Rodney se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux.

_- Non, je ne vous entends plus, non non non nooooooooon._

John perdit vite patience. Il s'approcha du scientifique, lui attrapa violemment les poignets et les ramenèrent sur son buste.

Chaya se demanda s'il ne fallait pas s'en mêler, elle hésita un instant et finalement elle décida de rien tenter.

_- Regardez moi Rodney. Regardez moi_, hurla John

Le scientifique fixa le Major. C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait vraiment et il remarqua que ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Il se rappela avoir vu, il y a plus d'un an, un reportage télévisé qui expliquait les clés de la séduction. Lorsque quelqu'un nous plaît, la pupille se dilate _(nda : c'est vrai !)._ Il baissa les yeux sur ses poignets, il sentit les mains du Major lâcher prise.

Sheppard avait vu le regard de MacKay passer de la colère à l'interrogation. Sous ses doigts, il put sentir le pouls du scientifique s'emballer. Rodney regardait à présent ses mains. John avait complètement oublié la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé ce matin à l'entraînement. Il le lâcha et s'éloigna un peu.

_- Excusez moi Rodney. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Je deviens de plus en plus violent avec vous._

_- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ai subi des violences dans mon enfance, mais elles étaient moins douloureuses qu'aujourd'hui. _Face au regard perplexe de John, Rodney continua. _Au point où j'en suis, je vais vous dévoiler un peu de mon passé comme à un prêtre qui vient donner l'extrème onction. Je ne parle pas des douleurs physiques que vous m'infligez mais morales. Je savais que mon père ne m'aimait pas et quand il m'insultait ou me frappait la douleur physique s'en allait au bout de quelques jours. Mais avec vous c'est différent, ce sont les mots qui me font le plus de mal. Je sais que je n'ai pas un caractère facile mais de râler c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour attirer votre attention._

_- Rodney ..._

_- Mais je sais maintenant que tout cela ne servait à rien. Je croyais que vous étiez mon ami, mais après vous avoir vu pleurer pour Carson et vous avoir entendu dire de moi « Rodney, c'est Rodney », j'ai compris. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette vie. J'ai assez souffert._

_- Ne dites pas ça. Je vais vous dire, je pleurais pour Carson car je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à lui durant le temps de votre disparition, et je m'excusais auprès de lui. _

_- Et dans le bureau du Docteur Weir, vous avez déclaré qu'il était un de vos meilleurs amis. Et moi, rien._

_- Que vouliez vous que je dise à Elisabeth ? Que vous êtes un ami ? Non, plus que ça. Que vous êtes comme un frère ? Non, encore plus que ça. Il aurait fallu que je lui dise la vérité, que vous êtes la première personne à qui je pense quand je me réveille, et la dernière personne quand je me couche, que même la nuit vous hantez mes rêves. Voilà je l'ai dit. Partez maintenant. _

Chaya s'approcha de Rodney.

_- Docteur MacKay, il est temps, ils vous attendent._

John n'entendit pas la réponse de Rodney, seulement son sang taper dans les tempes, un bruit sourd et régulier. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait honte d'avoir avoué ses sentiments et c'était le meilleur moyen de faire flipper Rodney car celui-ci aimait les femmes, il fallait voir comment il parlait de Samantha Carter. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il l'aurait toujours regretté.

Il sentit Chaya lui prendre la main. Au fond de lui John savait que c'était fini, que Rodney était parti à tout jamais. Soudain son sens du toucher se réveilla. Cette main ne ressemblait pas à celle de Chaya, celle ci était plus large. Tête baissée, il se risqua à ouvrir un oeil, puis deux. Il vit du gris et du bleu, gris pour le pantalon et bleu pour la manche du tee-shirt. Aucun doute, c'est bien Rodney. Très lentement il leva la tête jusqu'a croiser le regard bleu de son ami.

_- John, tu m'entends ? John ? Ca fait plus d'une minute que je t'appelle._

_- Vous n'êtes ... Tu n'es pas encore parti ?_

_- Je crois que je vais rester, à moins que tu me donnes l'ordre de partir._

_- Je n'ai pas à te donner d'ordres, tu me le répètes assez souvent, tu n'es pas militaire._

Rodney sourit à la remarque.

_- Je vois que la leçon est finalement rentrée dans ta petite tête de Major._

_- Attention, tu me dois quand même le respect, je suis le chef militaire de cette base._

_- Et moi le chef scientifique._

_- Plus depuis ta disparition. Kavanaugh a eu une promotion. _

_- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?_

_- A moins que tu ne reviennes parmi les vivants ..._

_- Chaya. Ramenez moi vite._

**oOo**

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la salle de briefing. John se tourna vers Rodney.

_- Attends. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle cinq minutes. Je voulais connaître tes sentiments à mon égard. Du moins, tu sais par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit._

_- Oui, j'ai compris. Je ressens la même chose pour toi. Au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su mais je me voilais la face. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes. _

John attrapa la main de Rodney.

_- Aïe, _pleura le scientifique. _Mon poignet, je l'avais complètement oublié._

Chaya, restée en retrait, s'approcha de lui.

_- Faites voir. Je vais vous soigner. _Elle plaça sa main au dessus de la blessure et au bout de quelques secondes, _voilà, c'est comme neuf._

_- Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier._

_- Ce n'est rien. C'est un cadeau personnel que je vous offre._

_- Chaya, je vous échangerais bien contre notre Docteur Piqûre, _plaisanta John.

_- En parlant de Carson, si on allait le rejoindre ? Il doit s'inquièter le pauvre._

**OOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, John et Rodney passèrent près des quartiers des scientifiques.

_- John. Attends, j'ai une idée. Tu peux éteindre les lumières du couloir avec ton pouvoir ancien ? _

_- Oui, si je me concentre un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

_- Il est plus de trois heures du matin et je n'ai pas envie de dormir._

Un sourire sensuel se dessina sur les lèvres du Major.

_- Non ! Espèce d'obsédé, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Du moins, pas maintenant. Kavanaugh n'a pas été mis au courant de mon retour parmi les vivants ?_

_- Pas encore. Oh ! Je vois ce que tu veux faire. C'est parti. _

John ferma les yeux et les lumières du couloir s'éteignirent une par une. Il passa ensuite la main sur l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre de Kavanaugh. Celle ci s'ouvrit, et Rodney se faufila jusqu'au lit du scientifique.

_- Calvin, _murmura Rodney. _Calviiiiiiiiiiiiiiin._

_- Grumpfffffff ..._

_- Calvin, réveille toiiiii. Je suis venu pour t'emmener avec moi en enfer. _

Soudain Calvin ouvrit les yeux. Il vivait en direct son pire cauchemar d'enfance. Le croque mitaine venait le chercher. Sauf que là, c'était le fantôme de MacKay. Il le voyait très bien, éclairé par le reflet de Sedna la lune rouge d'Atlantis. Il se replia en position foetale mais la voix de MacKay semblait se rapprocher.

_- Viens avec moi Calvin. Le diable t'attend._

Rodney lui souffla sur le visage, Kavanaugh sauta du lit et partit en courant dans le couloir en hurlant.

**oOo**

John recherchait encore son souffle, il n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie.

_- Viens, _murmura Rodney, _avant qu'il ne découvre la supercherie._

_- Un instant, _John remit les lumières en marche. _Tu grilleras en enfer pour ce que tu lui as fait._

_- Peut être, mais ça valait le coup._

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le téléporteur. Les portes venaient juste de se refermer quand le courant fut coupé.

_- Non, pas encore_, râla Rodney. _Ca fait deux fois en 24 heures._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas une panne de courant._

_- Tu veux dire que c'est toi ?Je connaissais le coup de la panne d'essence mais pas la panne de téléporteur._

_- J'avais besoin d'un coin tranquille. _

John se rapprocha de Rodney.

_- Ah, ça c'est mon héritage partern ... oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

Fin. (A vous d'imaginer la suite).


End file.
